Sticks and Stones
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Madison can't take the bullying anymore and the feeling that her mother's death was her fault. Can her brothers get to her in time or will the Winchesters lose someone else? One shot sister story Co-written with the inspirational wandertogondor.


**Author's Note: We don't own anything to do with Supernatural only Madison belongs to wandertogonder and me. Please read and take time to think about what we are trying to get across in this one shot, reviews are always welcome.**

Dean- 24

Sam- 21

Madison- 18

I sat at the bar with my fake ID like I had every night for the past two weeks trying to erase the words that were forever replaying in my head. _She's too fat. She's poor. She's too slow. She's an orphan. Her mother died trying to get away from her and her father doesn't want to be around her. How can she be related to her brothers? Why doesn't she realize no one likes her? She's useless._ No matter what I did I couldn't get the phrases to stop repeating in my head, the same phrases and comments I would hear every time I walked down the hallway of every horrible school I had ever been too. I would have talked to Sam about it, hell I would have even talked to Dean about the horrible things people have called me and how much I was hurting inside but honestly what could they do about it? So instead I would find the closest bar in whatever town we were staying in and drink the pain away but recently it had gotten worse, recently I was willing to do anything to make it go away.

"Refill?" the bartender asked motioning to my empty shot glass, "Seems like you've been having a hard time recently."

"Yup," I replied shortly answering both of her questions not bothering to look up.

"You know," she started as she filled my glass and looked around the bar cautiously, "I can hook you up with something if you want."

I thought about it for a minute, I had never been one for drugs, alcohol had always been the poison of choice in my family but at this point I needed something, anything.

"What'd you got?" I questioned meeting her eyes for the first time.

"Here, take two of these every eight hours," she said sliding a small baggie over to me with four white pills in it, "trust me you won't feel a thing."

"Perfect," I said through a forced smile as my cell phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Dean calling me for the eighth time that night and just like the past seven times I hit ignore along with the five calls I had gotten from Sam. I took my shot and shivered slightly as the liquid burned my throat, motioning to the bartender for another shot I put my phone to my ear to listen to the voicemail he had left.

"Madison Winchester, answer your God damn phone! We don't have time for this crap right now we need to be out killing this evil son of a bitch!"

Delete.

I almost laughed at myself, not only was I the loser in school but I was even becoming a burden to my own family. What was the point? Everyone was right, I was useless. I popped the four pills in my mouth and washed it down with my shot, I took one more drink before shuffling out to the car I had 'borrowed' from the motel parking lot we had been calling home.

I drove around aimlessly, thankful that it was pretty late and very few cars were on the road, until I came across a bridge about the same time the pills had started to kick in. I pulled the car over to the side of the road and just stared at it, like God had somehow given me an answer to all my problems. To most it was just a bridge built of steel with tar and gravel covering it. To most it was just a way to cross the river that was many feet below. To most it was probably wasn't even thought about. But for me, for me it was an answer, for me it was a light at the end of the tunnel.

I could barely describe how I was feeling at that very moment but the best way was to say I was numb. My head bobbed a little as I tried to stay conscious and I picked up my phone and dialed the only number I could think of.

"It's about time you called me back!" Dean bellowed as he answered the phone.

"I'm just wanted to call and tell you how sorry I am for all the trouble I cause you," I stated as I wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked and I swear I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"But you don't have to worry anymore because from now on I won't be around," I continued barely even registering that he had said anything at all.

"Mads? What's going on?" His voice was softer now, more questioning and more serious.

"I'm sorry De, I'm really sorry," I said as I got out of the car, I became a little more awake as the cool breeze hit my face, and was able to walk towards the inviting bridge.

"Where are you?" He asked and I could hear him rattling around the room, gathering his keys and jacket and most likely pushing Sam out the door.

"That doesn't matter, life isn't worth it anymore," I told him and thought how close I really was to the motel and soon they would probably show up.

"Stay where you are, Madison," he instructed with such authority in his voice that I almost thought twice about walking over to the edge…almost.

I could hear the Impala's engine roar to life and peel out of its parking spot but I just kept rambling, "It's like ever since mom died everything has changed. It's like I'm less of a person because of it. I just want all of this to end, Dean, and this is the only option I have. I'm sorry."

"No, Madison, don't you dare say sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about you're going to be fine."

"I have to go," I whispered into the phone as I reached out and touched the cold railing.

"No, keep talking to me. Keep talking to me, Mads. We're coming," he pleaded and I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Goodbye, Dean," I said as I let go of my phone and watched it free falling before disappearing in the water.

I stuck my foot in between the railings on the bridge and gripped the suspended wires with my hand to pull myself up. I stood there for a minute and took in the world around me and I felt a smile playing on my lips for the first time in months. There was finally a way out, no more name calling, no more crying myself to sleep, no more hiding the cuts, no more anything all I had to do was take one step. One step and I would be with mom again, one step and I would no longer be the depressing little sister or the disappointing daughter, one step and I would at last be free. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the Impala come to a screeching halt behind my car.

"Madison, what are you doing?" Sam asked panicking as he and Dean jogged onto the bridge.

"Don't come any closer," I warned as I put one leg over the side of the railing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on," Dean said stopping dead in his tracks with his hands up, "Let's just talk about this, ok?"

"Talk?" I questioned and I almost wanted to laugh in his face, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," Sam said taking a few steps forward so he was standing next to Dean.

"No," I shook my head trying to keep the tears in but it was too late and they cascaded down my cheeks, "I have to do this. It's my only way out. It's the only way to get away."

"Get away from what?" Dean asked trying to follow what I was saying but he was clearly lost, "If there's someone after you we can protect you, you know that."

"We can't help unless we know what's going on," Sam tried, always calm and always gentle.

"I don't want help," I cried, "I just want it to end! You don't understand! You're not the freak with a knife collection! You're not the one who gets made fun of when we have to change for gym, you're not the one who has to wear long sleeves in the summer to hide the cuts on your arms, you're not the one who refuses to eat at school so people won't think I'm fat, you're not the reason mom is dead! I can't do it anymore, I just can't," I said throwing my other leg over and only holding onto the railing with my hands. Now all I had to do was let go.

"What can we say that will make you change your mind?" Dean spoke up and I could hear the wavering tone soak through his usual cool indifference.

"Nothing," I admitted, glancing down at the rushing water down below.

It was a long jump and I thought about the feeling of flying I would have before I hit the water, one final time of being completely free. It would have been easier to just shoot myself, a gun would obviously be easy to get a hold of but a bullet would have been too messy and I already caused so many problems that I wanted to go out clean.

"You're being selfish, Madison," My eldest brother said with aggravation in his voice.

"That isn't what I wanted to hear, Dean," I cried, new hot tears seeping out of my eyes.

"What do you want to hear then? 'Go ahead and jump. We'll miss you'?" Dean was nearly screaming now.

"Dean, this isn't helping," Sam put in quietly.

"No, Sam, she needs to hear this. You might think that you're alone in all of this Madison," he said in a calmer voice, "Don't give a rat's ass about what those chicks say. You don't see them taking a punch from a spirit or being able to load a gun as well as a guy. They've got nothing on you, Mads. And as for the bad ass knife collection, it's not as bad as Sammy's doll collection. Right, Sam?"

"Yeah, right," Sam said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

I smiled for the second time that night. That was a new record. But another questioned drowned out that one second of happiness, "Mom died because of me."

"Listen to me, Madison Winchester," Sam said being incredibly earnest, "Mom died because of the demon. You had nothing to do with her death. I swear on my life."

"Swear on mine, Sam," I whispered feeling the smooth wind blow across my face and through my hair.

"What?"

"Swear on my life that mom's death wasn't my fault," I repeated as I let go of the railing, only holding on with one hand that was shaky at best.

I was starting to get drowsy. It was like the world was moving in a hundred different directions and I was stuck in the middle trying to figure out which way was up. There were flashes of stinging lights pulsing at my eyes, I blinked trying to get my clear perception back but it only blurred more.

"What are we going to do without you, Mads?" Dean questioned softly.

My throat was sore from sobbing. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to try and cover up my cuts from my brothers. I wanted it to end but at the same time I wanted a new beginning. My fingers slipped off the cool railing and I waited for the wind to blow through my hair as I feel into the freezing water below but instead there was a callused hand around my wrist holding on for dear life. I turned and saw the look of fear in Dean's eyes, something I had never seen before, as he pulled me back onto the bridge and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he muttered into my hair never letting go of the death grip he had on me.

Words hurt. They make a small cut in your skin and then pull and tug at your heart emptying every atom of purity and goodness inside of you. It was like they were trying to make themselves feel better by ruining me but what had I ever done to them?

**Author's Note: Not everyone has brothers or awesome friends in their life that can be there when they need them. Think about what you say, words hurt and more times than not it could have been prevented. We should be able to walk down the street and not worry about being called names, we should be able to go to work or school and not worry about being humiliated and no one should be scared to leave their own house. Words hurt, but you can be that person to someone and show them words can also be amazing.**


End file.
